Emptied Bottle
by Konkeysss
Summary: Well... its kinda hard to explain. Has to do with Misato and Shinji mainly. Read and Review please.


Neon Genesis Evangelion: The Emptied Bottle  
  
Just some boring stuff to throw in here... First of all, I do not own any part of NGE nor at this rate will I ever. Second, I am not the only author of this. A good friend of mine, Konkeysss, helped with most of this story. I therefore give him credit where it is do.  
  
The story starts off with Shinji walking into NERV, exceptionally tired. Misato is accompanying him.  
  
"So Shinji," said Misato, "are you ready for today's test?"  
"Test! What test!" Shinji frantically screamed. He didn't need this kind of thing to just spring on him. It wasn't good for his health.  
"Calm down kid! Its just another synch test like always." she replied rather smugly. She loved to watch how Shinji could overreact about the smallest things...  
"You of all people should know not to do that kind of thing to me, Misato." Shinji inwardly screamed at himself. He could never say what he wanted to say to anyone, whether it be Misato or his own mother when he knew her. No matter how hard he tried, he'd always retreat to his home away from home. His shell. "What's for dinner Misato?" Another lame comment...  
"Pork ramen." 'Oh no.' Thought Shinji. 'Misato can even find some way to screw that up. Hope she's not cooking.'  
"Whose turn is it to cook, Misato?" Shinji practically yelled. He'd have to think of some excuse if it was her turn today...  
"Its yours Shinji." Shinji sighed. One crisis avoided, for now. Who knew how many more were to come, though... "We're here Shinji." Misato said as she pointed to the pilot room. Shinji intently watched the floor as he walked through the pilot's room. Though it was tempting to look up, he didn't know what Asuka would do if he accidentally caught a glimpse of her while she was changing. Better not to risk it.  
Shinji finished getting dressed in his still too revealing pilot suit and walked towards the exit. He looked up through the Plexiglas to see Misato wave him on. He never wanted to go to the plug, but Misato waving him on was basically a direct order, so he followed it. Not like there was much choice anyways. "Uhmm... Misato? Where are the others?" 'Damn. That's such a stupid question.' Shinji thought. 'Why do I have to SAY those thoughts? Why can't I just shut up for once in my life?'  
"They're already in their plugs Shinji. Please enter yours." Another firm reply... Maybe it was just her time of the month. Then again, it was a pretty stupid question... Shinji sighed and walked towards his plug. Better to just shut up for now. "Alright.... Now this'll just be the same old stuff we do every time. So I want you all to just relax." Misato said over the loud speakers.  
"Yeah yeah, you told me that already..." Shinji mumbled as he entered the plug. "As if we haven't done this almost everyday in the past two months." The testing began shortly thereafter.  
  
Shortly after the initial tests began, an alarm went off. It was horrible to listen to, as it felt like it pierced your very ears. Still, the EVA pilots grinned and bore through this rather annoying discrepancy.  
"Don't worry about that pilots. Just a slight LCL leak. Continue with the tests." Misato blared over the loudspeakers. 'Since when has a slight LCL leak ever been nothing to worry about?' Shinji thought. 'LCL is only what allows me... no make that US to breathe in these things!'  
"Umm... Misato? It's getting rather hard to breathe in here..." Shinji could barely form the words as he coughed and gagged at the lack of oxygen.  
"We're opening you up, just to be same kid..." Misato said almost too calmly as Shinji felt the familiar feeling of the plug ejecting. Just what was going on? 'Damn the loneliness of these tubes...' Was Shinji's last thought as he blacked out.  
  
"Ugh. Someone turn off those lights..." Shinji murmured as he awoke in the loving arms of Misato. 'Odd... I'm not in the hospital wing yet...' "How long have I been out Misato?"  
"Calm down kid. You shouldn't be exerting so much energy after fainting. You've only been out about 3 minutes. No need to worry. We're just going to take you down to the medical wing and make sure that you're alright."  
Misato took Shinji's arm, making sure to be extra gentle in case he was injured, and lead him towards the exit of the room. As they left the large puddle of LCL, a loose wire feel free and zapped the puddle. They both blacked out.  
"Damn!" Ritsuko screamed. "Technical problems all over the place today..."  
  
For the second time that day, Shinji awoke in someone's arms. This time, however, it was the lab technician Ritsuko. 'Great day to be a lady's man.' Shinji thought.  
"Are you ok, Shinji?" came the loving voice of Ritsuko.  
"I'm fine Ritsuko... you need to fire whomever's not doing their job around here. Its not funny anymore." Shinji smirked. He was beginning to like his new persona. Holding back all the time just didn't have the ups.  
"Oh I will... yo, Misato! Are you alright?" She said as Misato began to stir.  
"Yeah... fine.... Just feeling... fuzzy."  
"That's a common side effect after blacking out. Why don't you and Shinji just skip the medical wing for tonight. You've been through enough tonight as it is. That's an order for the both of you. No Misato, I still don't outrank you. Just do it!"  
"Alright." The pair said in unison. That was freaky.  
"But Ritsuko," said Shinji, "what about the tests?"  
"I think one test can hold of for a while Shinji. Now get home before I call security and make you leave." Shinji just rolled his eyes as he and Misato walked out. Why did it always have to be him?  
"Oh Ritsuko, one last thing." Shinji said as he turned to again face Ritsuko. "Are Asuka and Rei going to continue testing?"  
"For the moment yes. But we'll scale down to no plug insertions until the launch bay is fully repaired." Shinji gasped.  
"What happened to the repair bay? WHAT ARE YOU HOLDING BACK FROM ME?" He couldn't help but scream.  
"SECURITY! ESCORT THESE TWO OFF OF NERV PROPERTY FOR THE NIGHT!" yelled Ritsuko. That was the last of that...  
  
Misato looked at her watch. 8 P.M. already. Damn. Guess they'd just have to go without dinner tonight. "Hey Shinji, don't worry about dinner tonight. I think we both need to hit the hay early tonight. Anyways, you can make dinner tomorrow when Asuka is back from Hikari's." Shinji just nodded as he watched the colorful buildings fly past his window.  
"Misato? Are you all right? You don't look so well..." Shinji asked. He always did care too much...  
Misato yawned. "I'm fine Shinji. I just need to get some sleep." They arrived back at the apartment a few minutes later. "C'mon Shinji." They slowly drug themselves out of the car, and into the apartment. "G'night Shinji." Misato said as she walked to her room and closed the door.  
'Damn.' Shinji thought. 'I didn't even get a chance to ask what really happened. Guess it'll have to wait until mourning.' Shinji slowly walked towards his room, not quite ready for bed but not wanting to eat either. He finally settled on taking a shower. At least that would relax him.  
He stripped and turned on the ice-cold water. He stepped into it and just let the piercingly cold water wash over him like tidal waves. He sat there for a long while, just thinking. Thinking about Misato. About what really happened tonight, and most of all, about the other pilot's. Had something gone wrong after they had left? Come to think of it, he had never actually seen them or their plugs there. Just what was going on at NERV?  
Shinji turned off the cold water and settled on not knowing the answers. Sitting there thinking about them wasn't going to magically give him the answers he needed, so he dressed in his night garments and went to bed. Better to just sleep this one off.  
Shinji grabbed his SDAT from the desk next to his bed and again just sat there thinking. He couldn't help it. He was trying to sleep, but no matter how hard he tried he kept replaying the conversation with Ritsuko over and over in his mind. What really did happen? What had Ritsuko meant when she said the bay had to be repaired?  
The SDAT shut off. Dead batteries. Nothing he could do about it though. He wasn't about to leave the comfort of his bed for such a small thing. So he did the only thing he could do... he went to sleep.  
  
Shinji woke up rather groggy the next mourning. He didn't think he'd ever had such a bad headache in all his life. He laughed as he thought about how Misato must feel waking up with a hangover almost every mourning. He sighed and rolled out of bed. His vision was a little blurry, but he did just wake up. "Ugh... what's going on with me lately?" he whispered as he walked towards the door to the hallway. His voice sounded too high-pitched, but his head hurt so much he didn't care.  
He gently bumped into the wall as he reached for the doorknob. He laughed. If he didn't know better, he'd say he was drunk. "Wait a second, I am drunk!" He said out loud. Know he KNEW that wasn't his voice. He gave a nervous glance around the room. Know he knew that this wasn't his room. He gave one last nervous glance at his arms. All he saw was long, flowing purple hair before he blacked out for a third time in the past 24 hours. 


End file.
